Darkness
by cnnoujaim
Summary: A dream I had. Borra, I'm really bad at summaries so just read it. I love how it turned out.


A/N I had this as a dream last night and I figured I'd write down what I remember of it. Although that's not much at this point… but I loved the storyline.

It was dark. So dark.

I was so scared. We had just given the Lieutenant what he deserved, and then the lights went black.

"Korra?" I heard Bolin say from behind me. It was just he and I fighting now. Mako was still in the last room, fighting off the last of the chi blockers. I felt his hand lay on my shoulder, and I relaxed a little. It was nice to know I wasn't alone in the darkness.

He slid around me to stay at my right side.

"Thank god you're ok," I said, and he held me a little tighter.

"Hello, Avatar." The voice was dark, and both Bolin and I realized who it was. Bolin felt me tense up with fear, and he grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"It looks like our showdown is finally in order."

I felt my temperature rising, and my heart racing. I felt like crying, knowing that something was going to go wrong. Someone would get hurt. Someone could die.

"But, I don't think that we should have this third wheel, do you?" I looked at Bolin, realizing whom he was talking about.

"You are NOT taking Bolin." I yelled, feeling a fire burning deep within my heart. I grabbed his hand harder and harder, not letting him go.

But I felt a quiet wind behind me, knowing Amon was moving in on Bolin.

"NO." I screamed, getting angrier and angrier. I sent a jolt of electricity up to the lights, turning them on.

"You can't hide anymore, COWARD," I taunted, ready to burst.

Bolin knew what to do. We were a team, and we always would be.

Bolin pulled the ground out under Amon's feet, using his newly honed metalbending skills.

"Now that's how you do it!" I cheered, slipping around Amon's attempted attacks on me. I jumped and dodged, barely able to get a shot at him. Thanks to Bolin, I didn't need to.

He shot metal shard after metal shard at our foe with amazing aim. Amon was barely able to dodge, let alone attack.

"There's no calling backup now, chump," I mocked, with an evil smile on my face.

"I guess I'll just have to take him out, Avatar," Amon announced.

My heart stopped as Amon grabbed Bolin's arm while he wasn't paying attention.

"You will never be able to fight again," he uttered, holding a small knife above Bolin.

"NOOOO!" I screamed feeling the heat rise in my body. I was so angry that I lost control. I noticed my eyes started to glow, and I wondered what was happening to me.

_Could this be…? _I thought, but I didn't get to finish. My mind was taken over by all my past lives, and it hurt like hell. I felt like crying and stripping my skin off my body, but that was not the plan all the other Avatars had.

I heard a voice come out of my mouth, but it wasn't me. This outer force was controlling me. I didn't feel like I was even in my body.

It spoke again. "Your reign of terror is over, Amon."

I saw my body become a fighting machine, attacking Amon with all the power in the world. He was cut down by one fire blast, and then I felt myself snap back into my body.

I was in this world of terror, where I was ready to rip apart the world to restore the balance it once had.

"Korra?" I heard, as a quiet whisper. But I didn't even recognize the voice for a while. I wasn't me, but I was. And I didn't recognize Bolin.

"Korra," he cooed. "It's over now. You can come back now." I recognized the voice finally, and all the emotion I felt hit me hard.

I started crying while still glowing, feeling all the pain in the world. I wanted Bolin to stay away. I didn't want him to see me like this.

He got closer and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer. "It's ok. I'm here now."

I felt the glow leave me, and the pain just disappeared, but I was tired. So very tired.

My last conscious moments heard Bolin calming me. "It's ok. I'm here now."

It was dark, and I woke to Bolin holding me.

"Hey, look's like someone's awake," I heard as he caressed my face. By the looks of it, we were the only ones in the room.

"Thank god you're ok." I laughed at the irony of his statement, but I couldn't help but feel solemn. His eyes were so worrisome, and he looked so tired.

"How long was I out?" I asked groggily.

"Only about 2 days," he said, letting out a short cough.

"Have you slept at all?" I asked, looking at his tired eyes.

"No," he huffed. "But I had to watch after you. I had to make sure you were ok. I…" he stumbled, but he was able to regain his confidence. "I love you."

I looked into his eyes, and saw the love he felt towards me. Just the way he stared at me was obvious. I should have noticed.

I did, though. I did notice. I chose to ignore it. I CHOSE to ignore his love whilst going after Mako all this time. And honestly, I can't believe I did.

"I…" I started to say, and all my feelings for him began to surface. "I love you too."

I looked into his eyes for a moment, and then he kissed me with all the passion he felt. And suddenly, I felt it too.

A/N I really love this story. I remember waking up and being so excited that Borra would actually end up being cannon. Well, until I realized that it was a dream. Review! Let me know what you think! Pwease?


End file.
